Why Fred?
by SirensandSeers
Summary: Why Fred? Hermione flashbakcs into her relationship with Fred. #LF2018


**All characters belong to Rowling: she's queen!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FRED! NOOOOOOOO."

Crying. George on his knees. Sobs racking his body as the wall came down on Fred. Nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Not Freddy. Not our Freddy. Oh, Merlin, not Fred!

"Fred, Fred, FRED. GET UP FRED!" George drug him from the rubble. Shaking his shoulder, "Please wake up Freddy, please!" No response.

Voldemort's announcement. Carrying the dead to the Great Hall. Caring for the injured. The Weasley family surrounding Fred's body as it was carried in.

George continuing to say "Not our Freddy, not my Freddy. Why Fred? Why?"

Harry, Ron and I walking into the Great Hall. Ron running to where Fred lay.

I stopped, seeing Fred's body. I could see instantly by the family's face that Fred was gone. George was sobbing and tears ran freely down the rest of the Weasley family's faces. I hit my knees.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry was shaking my shoulder but all I could do was stare at Fred's body.

 ***FLASH- NOVEMBER 5TH YEAR***

"C'mon Hermione, It'll be grand! You, me, and Honeydukes! What more could a gal want?" Fred grinned at Hermione with all his Weasley charm.

"Oh c'mon Fred, go pick on another girl!" He couldn't be serious- right?

"Hermione, it will be everything you ever dreamed of! Come with me!"

"Wait, are you serious?" I looked at him with my most serious face I could, because if it was a joke- it was cruel. I had been crushing on Fred for years.

Fred got serious and looked at me in the eye, "Dead serious, Granger. You and me, let's go. Next Hogsmeade is Saturday after next.. Lets go!"

I hesitated, hoping it wasn't another Fred trick. I looked over my shoulder for George hiding around a corner but saw no one. "Alright then, I'll go."

 ***FLASH- DECEMBER 5TH YEAR***

Hot kisses went up my neck and behind my ear. Nibbles on my ear that I felt all the way down to my toes.

"Hermione, you smell like parchment," he whispered in my ear as his hands skimmed up my sides.

"Is that a bad thing?" I whispered back pulling his shirt out of his trousers so I could place my hands on the skin of his back. His muscles rippled under my hands as I dragged my nails down his sides.

"Oh, no. It's a _very_ good thing. If someone had told me a few months ago that the smell of parchment would be my favorite I would have called them mad. Now though, I think its my favorite."

More hot kisses on my neck, a hand slipping under my own shirt. Kisses leading up to my mouth now. Deep and long and everything I wished for and they were with _Fred Weasley._

"Oh, Fred, I've got to go! I'm going to me late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"With Umbridge? Who cares?!" He grumbled as his kisses rained back down my neck.

"Harry and Ron." Was all I said and the moment died. Fred gave me one last kiss and let me go. As I slipped out of the dark corridor of Hogwarts Fred swatted my behind. I turned to glare at him and he winked at me.

I would have said something more, but honestly, I didn't mind.

 ***FLASH 5TH YEAR- APRIL***

"We're leaving tomorrow, love." Fred told me as I worked on a paper in the library. I heaved a sigh. Since he had told me his and George's plan two weeks ago we had barely said three words to one another. I _needed_ him here and he was leaving me. I understood why, but I couldn't seem to get over it. How could he leave when everything was so wrong? I needed him to stay. In my mind, I was silently begging him to stay.

He stood at the end of my table staring at me. I looked up at him, hoping my eyes would tell him what my mouth couldn't.

"Okay, Fred."

Fred stared at me a second, sadness seeping out of his gaze, then turned to leave.

The next day they left Hogwarts with a bang (literally).

 ***FLASH SUMMER BETWEEN 5TH AND 6TH YEAR"**

Owl Post:

Granger,

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is everything I hoped for. I can't wait for you to see it. I love you.

-Fred

Fred,

I miss you. Mum and Dad don't understand what's going on. I'll see you soon. Better to keep the letters short… just in case. See you soon.

All my love,

Hermione

 ***FLASH WINTER BREAK 6TH YEAR- THE BURROW"**

"Hermione, dear, will you go grab some linens from Ginny's room. I seem to have run out."

"Of course, Molly." I ran up the stairs and opened the closet in Ginny's room to grab the extra sheets. At the Burrow, things got put where they fit and Ginny had a bit of extra room to keep linens and such in her closet. I Grabbed the linens and turned around to a person standing in the hallway covered in light. Merlin! I grabbed my wanwhen the shadow stepped out of the hallway into the bedroom completely.

"Merlin, Granger, you going to hex me?" Fred joked.

"Fred!" I jumped into his arms immediately. Despite being scared bloody shitless I was beyond happy to see him. I rained kissed all over his face and he laughed as he held me. Not seeing your boyfriend in months did that to you, I suppose. His arms felt like home as my feet came back to the ground. He grinned down at me and swooped in for a kiss on the lips.

"Merlin, Granger, I missed you! If I knew I was going to be greeted like that I would have came around a lot sooner!" Fred's easy grin slid off of his face as he brushed my hair out of my eyes, tears had welled up and I was barely holding myself together. "Ahh, 'Mione, don't cry love."

So we stood together, in Ginny's room, holding each other while I cried. I couldn't help it. The war was here and I was at the front. Harry needed me. Fred's arms, while felt like home, lived a long ways away. We stood together for minutes until Molly yelled up for her linens.

 ***FLASH- BILL'S WEDDING"**

Fred and I were dancing at Bill's wedding slowly. I was enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. Of feeling his love surround me. I knew that our time was coming to an end. I hadn't told Fred we were going Horcrux hunting. I hadn't told him that I was leaving, but he knew. He knew that I would be gone.

So we danced, slowly to Celestina Warbeck song that Molly had requested. My head was on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. I loved knowing that he would be safe- his family and the Order were hand in hand. He would be okay.

'I love you, 'Mione" he whispered in my ear as the song came to a close.

"I love you too, Fred." I whispered back staring up into his eyes. When the war was over, we would tell the family about us. When the war was over we would be together. When the war was over, we would get married. The promises of our love shined out of our eyes.

And then the patronus arrived. There was chaos and Fred and I got seperated. I yelled for Harry and Ron and made sure I had my bag. Fred and I's eyes met across the tent, his eyes wide and his hand reaching for me. A tear slipped out of my eye as I apparate Harry, Ron and I into London.

 ***FLASH POTTERWATCH***

I listened to the radio for Rapier, ah, there he was. He was alive. He was okay. Potterwatch was a catch 22 for me; I had to hear about the deaths of my friends but I also got to hear Fred's voice. A moment of sanity in a world of chaos.

 ***FLASH THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS***

Fred and I's eyes met instantly across the room as he and Georges stepped out of the portrait hole and into the Room of Requirement. I barely had a moment to say anything as Ron pulled me out of room and into the hallway to go get a basilisk fang. I had no time to protest as students started running. No time to hug or kiss Fred. No time to even say hello or good luck.

The moment of our eyes touching across the room was the last time I would see his eyes full of life.

 **PRESENT:**

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry was still shaking my shoulder. My flashbacks stopping as I stared at the lifeless body laid out in the Great Hall. Tear tracks running down my face as I stared at the man who changed my life. No more plans to tell the family, no more promises of marriage, no more forever.

Everything would different, now.

Not Fred, not my Fred.

I will always love you, Fred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please don't hate me-Review please! 3


End file.
